Hypnotize Me, Take Me
by obsidians
Summary: Yuffie hypnotizes Tifa to be more aggressive towards men she likes and Sephiroth really gets the brunt of this. This was co-written with sakurablossomhine, my favourite lady I met on here who enjoys what I do and is always willing to brainstorm the crazy ideas I get all the time and take time from her own various projects to aid me in writing certain stories.


I do not own FF7 or its characters and make no profit for writing these stories.

Yuffie was sitting in the bar with Tifa on one of those rare times when no one else was around. "I tell you Tifa, you have to learn to be more assertive. You should have never let Cloud lead yourself and Aerith around like that in the first place. You should have told him that he needed to make his decision for once and for all. Now here you are still brooding over him while he's off raising his chocobos like some glorified chicken farmer and doing goddess knows what, with goddess knows who" Yuffie pointed out.

"I'm over him" Tifa said with a sigh.

"And what about the next guy you have a thing for? Are you going to be his doormat to and cook and clean for him while he comes and goes as he pleases?" Yuffie demanded.

"Yeah like there's anyone else I even find _remotely_ attractive. I mean Vincent is hot but...it's Vincent" Tifa complained.

"You're so wishy washy when it comes to guys. You have to lay down the law and make demands until you get what you want. You need to become more aggressive and just take what you want" Yuffie insists.

"Yeah, because that's _so_ me" Tifa said sarcastically.

"You need to grow a backbone, it's like every wounded hearted loser can smell you from a mile away. I know how to hypnotize people. Perhaps I can make you more aggressive? Shall we try?" Yuffie asked her.

"I suppose we could try" Tifa agreed.

Yuffie easily put the other woman under. "You will be flirtatious and outgoing out when you like someone. In fact, you will do literally anything to gain his love, even sexually and will not take no for an answer. If you find him attractive; you _must_ have him" Yuffie added with an evil grin, still not believing Tifa was over Cloud. The poor boy wasn't going to know what hit him the next time he came for a visit! "Do you understand? Love is war and he's your prisoner to do with as you will."

"Yes" Tifa agreed.

"Good, now you are going wake up when I snap my fingers" Yuffie said and did.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Tifa said, coming to and Yuffie just smirked. A tall man came through the door and both turned to him with polite smiles, used to working the bar together once in a while.

The person cast off his concealing cloak and summoned his Masamune.

"Where is Cloud?" Sephiroth demanded.

"He doesn't live here anymore" Yuffie explained, wondering why Tifa was looking Sephiroth like he was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

"Wow, you're a tall drink of water" Tifa said in a voice with a giggle in it and touched his shoulder, causing him to freeze at her odd statement. "Did it hurt?" she asked him.

"Did what hurt?" he asked her in a hesitant voice, eyes locking onto her.

"When you fell from heaven" she said, leaning up against him.

"Unhand me woman unless you want my wrath though I have no quarrel with you…yet" he insisted, pulling away from her.

"Tifa what are you doing?" Yuffie hissed and she looked at the bizarre scene unfolding.

Both people gasped as Tifa _undid_ the buckles holding his trench coat closed and started stroking his rock solid chest and he went as still as a statue and Yuffie could swear he was _blushing_.

"Come on beautiful. Why don't you stop waving that compensator around and we go check into a no tell, motel and make the sort of love you need a mop to clean up after with your real 'sword'?" Tifa purred.

"Don't touch him, oh Gawd this is terrible!" Yuffie hissed at her, it was like watching a Pekinese dog baiting a bear...and then trying to mate with it.

"I would listen to your friend if I were you" Sephiroth said, easily pushing her groping hands away.

"Oh you're into BDSM, Master Stud Muffin, want to tie me up? I love the feeling of hot wax dripping between my ..." she suggested to him.

"Fingers. She's just joking Sephiroth. She fell on her head this morning and still isn't feeling well. Cloud isn't here, but I would be happy to give you his address" Yuffie said, apologizing to Cloud mentally in advance and pulling her away from him, kicking herself for what she did to Tifa. How was she supposed to know that Tifa still harboured a small crush on Sephiroth, even after he had almost cut her in two like a fish? On the days when feeling perhaps, generous toward Sephiroth; Tifa referred to him as being "that silver haired bastard." Her other names for him were far less flattering and not worth repeating in polite company. There was certainly no love lost between the pair of them.

"That is acceptable, kindly control your friend" he ordered her and then seemed to do a ballet-type spin on one leg and let out an undignified squawk and glared down at the innocent looking Tifa. "Do not squeeze my bottom again unless you wish to be impaled on my Masa..." he started.

"Oh but I sure do want to be impaled by you" she said and Yuffie blanched as she took a hold of his groin and gave it a squeeze through his leather pants at a gasp of outrage from him. "Hubba hubba big guy, certainly no overcompensation there. Besides, I can't help it if you have such a nice, pert little butt" she said.

"You did not just?...How dare you!" he all but growled.

"I can't help it, you're so desirable. That's your own fault, beautiful. I'm just reacting to your abundant hotness" Tifa said with a pout and with a flying leap, her legs clamped around his waist and her tongue swirled on his now exposed nipples, causing him to go statue-like again with his Masamune just pointed into the air as the oddly erotic feeling stole along his bare skin and made his shiver as his own nubs raised at her stimulation of him.

"Let go of him" Yuffie said, trying to pry the barnacle-like girl from him to no avail. Sephiroth could feel her groin grinding against his own and his own responding...and flung her from him, dropping Masamune in the process, banished back to the abyss. She landed on her feet with a hardly a sound.

"Oh, you like to play hard to get, hot stuff?" she said starting towards him.

"Stay back" he commanded her almost frantically, ducking behind a table, only to crawl over it.

"Here I come baby, pucker up" she said, closing her eyes and offering her lips to him over the tabletop and when she opened her eyes, he had run to another part in the bar. "I so love a little cat and mouse play. It will just make our first time together all the more sweeter. I get to be the aggressive mouse and you get to be the pretty little kitty cat. Come here kitty, kitty" she called, running after him and making clicking sounds at him with her tongue, to his outrage.

"You will cease this behaviour right now" he snarled, going behind the bar itself.

"Come on baby, you know you want it. I can smell your excitement" she said jumping right over this and he made an eeping sound and managed to just duck past her.

"Come on beautiful, you're hurting my pride. Let's go upstairs to my place and make sweet love as the goddess intended us to do" she said, looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Never! What has gotten into you Tifa? Why is she...behaving this way?" he demanded of Yuffie.

"Tifa just stay away from him" Yuffie yelled to her.

"Listen to her" he said scattering chairs and tables his in path, that she just leaped over in her pursuit of him, as if she had wings...and not him.

"Have I got you trapped?" she asked him, advancing on the corner he managed to be pinned briefly in, but just managed to dash past her at the last second.

He couldn't help noticing that Jenova was silent in him, causing him to maintain his true self in his fight to preserve his chastity from the sex crazed seeming girl. Little did Sephiroth know, that this was a care gift placed on him by Aerith, who was being sneaky from the Lifestream, to cure him of his crazy homicidal tendencies and neutralize his threat on the world, one sex crazed woman at a time. She had thought it suitable as a small revenge and keeping the world safe from him was a bonus. What Sephiroth also didn't know, was once he had had sexual intercourse for the first time in his life, Jenova would go inert in him permanently and his reason return. Aerith had whimsically added this as well; she could be a bit of a douche at times.

Yuffie at this point was just trying to stay out of their way. Knowing Tifa was going to kill her after this, Yuffie prepared a mental will and testament. She knew the Tifa would be livid when she learned what she had done and if Sephiroth learned of it to, he might get involved in Yuffie's destruction along with Tifa...and Yuffie might become a Yuffie pinata to them both. Certainly Sephiroth did _not_ look pleased at Tifa's amorous advances of him.

Sephiroth, if he had been thinking logically, would have realized the small girl could hardly overpower him, but with how weird and obscene she was acting, was making him too nervous to fend her off and wanted only to be gone from her presence.

"Come on, stop being a tease" she said, trapping him briefly against a wall.

"How am _I_ begin a tease? I don't even understand what's gotten into you!" he practically screamed, lunging past her.

"That's because you haven't gotten into me, _yet_. That bare chest of yours makes a person wonder if you wear anything beneath your pants" she explained, managing to wrench his coat from him. "Now your cute harness and your pants are coming off next" she said with a leer, allowing it to drop on the floor.

"It's for my sword" he cried out and she ran up to stroke a hand along his increasing length, before he lunged away and pounded up the stairs. She smiled in victory that he was in her lair and easily opened the lock on her door and firmly shut it after herself and locked it and bolted it.

"If that's for your sword, I'll give you a sheath" she said with a leer.

He could only stare at the bars on her windows. "Why are there bars on your window?" He demanded, not comfortable at how she was leering at him and his heart was racing.

"All the better to trap you with my beautiful, cruel angel" she said, slowly advancing on him.

"Stop calling me pet names!" he demanded, backing away from her and into another room, not seeing where he was going and his knees hit her bed and he fell backwards over it!

"I'll tell you what, you can call me whatever you want when you're inside me, preferable Mistress" she said playfully stroking his hair back from his panicked looking face. "Relax, I'm not going hurt you. It's going to feel really good, in fact. You're fully erect and that is probably uncomfortable. Let me take care of that for you. Let me take care of you" she said persuasively as she traced a finger along it, noting that he was hugely swollen.

"Take care of me how?" He asked her suspiciously even as the panic was being replaced with curiosity and awe at how she'd went to such great lengths to capture him this way.

"Oh you know, some of me, all of you, and a whole lot of moving" Tifa said as she'd laid him bare now on her bed, causally tossing his sword harness, pants and boots over the side and with a couple of pumps to his tremendous and now leaking erection, she'd taken him into hand, she'd crawled on top of him and pinned him with her thighs, bent and taken him down to the root in her fiery inferno that was her small mouth.

Sephiroth had arched off the bed as if she'd branded his genitals, almost biting his own tongue at the overwhelming wonderful feeling, plus the dual sensation of her handling his heavy scrotum, all the while, she nursed him like a babe at a teat. He tried to grind himself into her mouth by grabbing her shoulders. With what she was doing to him and with one small adjustment in her mouth to the head of his penis, his hands slipped and tore her suspenders and small top off as if it was made of tissue.

Oh Goddess, she was trying to murder him with her mouth alone and now, now her generous bosom was completely exposed to him. They were marvelous as they dangled and the nipples grazed his chest as she moved.

It was too much. Sephiroth threw his head back and despite fighting the tightening in his groin area, it snapped, leaving the most glorious feeling that traveled from his center throughout his body and he came for the first time in Tifa's mouth.

He was still wary as 'mother' was still silent, but he honestly didn't care. Tifa lifted off of him and began removing her shoes, underwear, and her leather skirt, leaving Sephiroth wide eyed and speechless as he took in her beautiful form, all the while he was beginning to get enough sense back to try to scramble from the bed, though it looked like he had a quick recovery time as he began to harden again, against his wishes.

"Oh no big boy, you're still not done; we're still not done and it looks like Mr. Sephiroth is ready for more" and with that, with nerves of steel, she started taking him into her body, inch by delicious inch.

Sephiroth slammed the back of his head into the pillows, actually covering his eyes with one arm, and his mouth. He bit into one of his fists to try to muffle the sounds that wanted to bust forth. Oh Goddess, if her mouth was an inferno, her _body's interior_ was the churning lava!

Tifa shook badly herself from feeling so full. She'd been a virgin, but because she had also been so active, she had no real hymen left. She was breathing ragged as she sat upon Sephiroth as she was doing no better than him, but she didn't want him muffling his sounds. She pulled those arms and hands out the way and took in his visage. He was flushed and his eyes were blown wide while he, himself breathed in a staccato rhythm. She set a tentative pace and he cried out. It was so much more than she could have asked for. After a time, she was bouncing in his lap and the amount of noise they'd both been making was so erotic.

Screams were torn from Sephiroth's throat when she'd clamp down or adjust a certain way.

Sephiroth clenched his hands weakly on Tifa's hips as she rode him through his first body induced orgasm, that was triggered from her own. Sephiroth has his mouth open to a soundless scream from cumming so hard, all the while she milked his body for all it was worth. He felt sucked dry but completely opened up emotionally and that scared him.

Once they finally began recouping, Sephiroth, not caring for either of their nudity, hoisted Tifa up, who tried to weakly protest and flew straight up through the roof of the house, leaving their clothing behind and a man sized hole in the roof. Sephiroth bounded away on the winds with his wing, with Tifa to take her to his home, now anxious to see what other positions were possible and how long they could go, looking like a crazed animal.

Yuffie could only listen as first yells came from Tifa's apartment, then the unmistakable sounds of sexual intercourse and there was a huge crash from the ceiling and she stepped outside to see Sephiroth flying away with Tifa in his arms-both completely nude though Sephiroth's was more obvious as Tifa was bundled in his arms.

The evening to night and then to day again was a blur. Sephiroth would be the only one to know what happened to his forcibly de-virginized body, that he chronicled with every touch, every taste, and every position they took up.

The next day Tifa woke to find herself in a large, yet beautifully designed room with an ominous warmth at her back that seemed to be still attached to her and realized: 1. This was not her room and 2. she'd no lover, so when she began fighting and almost biting at the steel bands that were arms, and then saw a long swath of silvery hair along her side and she really began to freak out. The bands lessened, allowing her to turn into a really pale chest. It was too muscular to be Cloud's. Her eyes traveled up that chest to the owner of it. Well now, she was looking at a bed-headed, punch drunk, smiling Sephiroth who…who was _naked and_ holding her.

He looked thoroughly well fucked and that's what worried her because she also seemed to be naked as well and well, the only female in bed with him, oh and there was that an unfamiliar ache she felt below... along with an undefined _moisture_?

"Good morning...lover" Sephiroth all but purred at her.

Her eyes widen as they took in all the details, quick and all at once: the love bites littering his chest, the scratches that were along his arms and neck, and she mused, probably also the wide, muscular expanse of his back as well. She shivered involuntarily at this thought. His neck looked like a vampire had fought against him and he'd lost the battle.

"L…lover?" she squeaked but she knew that if he was a hot mess in all his beautiful glory normally, she'd look like a dumpster fire right about now.

"Yes…darling. You hunted and I was the prey, but now you are _ **Mine**_. Anyway, would you like breakfast in bed or do you think you can _limp_ to the kitchen? We were rather…active last night, all night" he mused and smiled at her.

"Wait! Sephiroth what happened last night? Did we… did we have sex?" Tifa asked him slowly and sheepishly.

"No, we made sweet love over and over again; as you dictated we must. Seriously, I can carry you to breakfast if you wish, my love" Sephiroth said with a flirtatious smirk as he stood and…and she was right on all accounts, he was completely nude with his back to her, his firm buttocks and broad back in straight view…complete with a road map she'd made out of it during his conquest of her, before his long hair eclipsed it all again. He turned, exposing what his hair did not and would not cover...and Tifa looked away with a blush at the "effect" their sleeping arrangements seemed to be having on him. 'How did _that_ fit in her?', she questioned and then blushed that her _own_ aching and saturated core answered that question, that _it_ had indeed fit and many times; as its owner had already confirmed. She felt slightly queasy as her brain defined what the moisture was and where it had "sprung forth" from. Wait, what had he just called her?

"My love?" she almost choked on the question.

"You were insisting on using pet names last night...I am just responding in turn. You seemed to prefer that or darling for yourself. Besides, after you insisted on claiming me against my will, I just assumed that you had ardent feelings for me."

"But I'm a virgin!" she cried.

"You were one too?" she turned pale at the word 'were'. "I'm so relieved, as was I! I would have hated to have to end the lives of your string of lovers before me. I shall do the honorable thing and marry you of course, it's only fair if I took your virginity" he insisted, "isn't that what you're supposed to do when you make someone a fallen woman?" he questioned her and she blanched at this. "I could have a priest here within the hour if you wish" he volunteered while she just stared back at him in horror.

"What?" she asked him in a faint sounding voice, wondering if she was in a bizarre dream and desperately hoped to wake up from it!

Sephiroth saw that Tifa had rolled over to the edge of the bed in shock, latching onto the mattress. He sat and laid back down and gently he pulled her back, unlatching her hands from the mattress and enveloped her and inhaling in _just_ her and actually purring like some large cat. Tifa slowly relaxed into his hold, unknown to her and just stared off into the unseeing distance as now he was petting and playing with her hair, the few pieces not a bird's nest.

Tifa wanted to be angry and ashamed but then Sephiroth's hand was traveling down, down, down right to her core and doing some amazing things and starting to prime her for breakfast sex. She tried to care, she did but quickly accepted that she didn't care anymore and realized she already accepted that she would succumb to being pinned down again and truly ravished.

But that didn't happen as he almost politely said,"however before we go to breakfast, I hope you don't mind, but I am... ready for you again and have been waiting for you to wake up" Sephiroth said and started stroking her to prepare her, playing with her body like it always had been his and his alone.

"Sephiroth, I'm not sure we should..." she said blushing, she attempted to object and then stopped...and Tifa just looked bewildered as his fingers started to play within her moist dampness, forcing her to experience sexual excitement with each twist of his long fingers in her and her brain shut down at the onslaught of stimulation and she softly whimpered at this. It felt good; it wasn't supposed to feel good, not with him. He was a homicidal maniac and should have raped her, he wasn't supposed to be gentle for her first time...that she could remember and she felt confused at this. It should have hurt, but yet it felt...glorious.

"There's nothing to be shy about, I will be gentle because you must already be sore from all our rough play" he promised her as if reading her mind, crawling between her thighs and he gently nudged himself within her now sore sheath, infinitely slow, giving her little more than a centimeter at a time, until he was fully seated in her and remained still to allow her time for adjustment. She winced slightly but then gasped in surprise at how good he felt, it was like he was touching every nerve ending within her and she cried out as his thrusts made all the nerve ends seemed to dance as raw pleasure suffused her body and she was practically screaming with pleasure and she soon clung to him as he moved in her at a medium pace. There was so much pleasure it was like it was _vibrating_ along her whole body, she felt like she was on fire as her own hips met his and she lashed her legs around his waist to ride out the sensation. She could feel something build in her and soon cried out in release and then captured his mouth and entered it with her tongue.

He leaned back briefly. "That's something new you haven't taught me yet, I like it" he commented and then imitated the motions of her tongue and lips on his and she was soon gasping again as her second crisis grew imminent. "That's it; cum for me, darling. I'll let myself go at the same time as you" he said in a ragged voice and that was enough to send her over the edge and they both came hard and loudly as she scratched his back as his hot spunk filled her to paint her walls white.

She blushed as she walked funny-and naked in front of her enemy to clean up a bit in the washroom.

"Don't worry about bathing, we'll take a bath once we are finished breakfast" he said handing her a t-shirt and picking her up to take her to the kitchen and she numbly sat at the table while he fixed pancakes for them.

"Where are we?" She asked him, embarrassed to be in this predicament with her enemy.

"Our new home, I own it. It needs some fixing up and decorating, a woman's touch in general, but you're here for that now and we shall shop for everything we need together," he said giving her a clinging kiss, proving to her what a quick study the ex-general was.

"But my friends?" She asked him.

"You shall see them soon, we just have to cement our new relationship first" he said and she wondered what he meant by that as he touched her belly.

His tub was huge and could easily have fit four people. She sat on his lap, shivering at the sensation as he washed her hair first and then gently washed her body in a teasing way from head to toe that awoke her arousal in her again until she was squirming with need. Sensing that need in her, he turned her in his arms and impaled her on his length, encouraging her to ride him with his arms around her as her body brushed against his in warm the water as she shuddered against him at the erotic feeling. She was soon shaking with need to release and one firm thrust from him sent her over the edge and she clung to him while she came, as his own essence joined her own stream to fill her. She leaned back, catching his victorious smirk and yet his eyes looked if anything, happy and she felt dizzy. It was like she was standing on quicksand and sinking and drowning in his gaze at the same time. She didn't like him, but was loving how he made her body feel.

***A Month Later***

Tifa had found that they were in Nibelheim and the Shinra mansion had been completely remodeled for him. She'd had her reservations about her being with her ex-enemy, turned husband but found she was comfortable enough. Aerith had come to her in her dream, extinguishing her fears: Jenova had become inert from their first coupling due to Aerith's will and love for her friend, that she'd been caught by the fallen angel. Even Sephiroth found it funny that he had had to be forcefully fucked in order to stop being brain raped by Jenova and had had to admit that Aerith had on odd sense of humor.

A guilty letter from Yuffie chronicled exactly what had happened and how this all came to be. Again Tifa wanted to feel wronged, though she had raped Sephiroth actually, with her own advances. He seemed happier and she had gained a husband that would only see her as being his one true love.

Tifa sat down to pen her own letter back to her friends, to let them know that she was more than fine and surprisingly, would never need saving again. In closing, she gave a cryptic question about which names were nicer, asking them to supply two boys names and two girls names. Tifa copied the letters at her desk in their office, sending them to everyone individually as she pushed back the chair and touched her still flat, for the time being, abdomen and smiling to herself, skipping off to find Sephiroth in their second dining room waiting for her. Yeah, she'd forgotten to ask them what they thought about babies, maybe the names would be a dead giveaway and she smiled as she sat in Sephiroth's lap, kissing him soundly.

Who knew he'd needed her as much she'd actually needed him from such a fluke of a situation?

THE END


End file.
